


¿Sabes usar eso?

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Cada vez que una persona nace, se le es asignado el animal que representa a su alma gemela para que lo acompañe hasta que ambos se conozcan.Una semana antes de que las personas entren en las vidas del otro, la primer frase que se dicen cuando se encuentran aparece grabada en su muñeca.Stiles tiene a su lobo Sour Wolf y una frase muy particular grabada en su brazo.





	¿Sabes usar eso?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten. Lamento cualquier error que se me pueda haber pasado, intenté que este lo mejor posible pero siempre se me escapa algo.

Claudia casi se desmaya cuando, el día en que nace su pequeño bebé, el animal que representa a su alma gemela hace su aparición en la habitación de hospital. Por lo general, estas podrían llegar a tardar en aparecer, dependiendo del tipo de vinculo que luego tendrían.  
El animal de John, por ejemplo, no apareció en la vida de Claudia hasta pasado su primer año de vida, según explicaciones de su madre.

-Alguien te amará mucho, bebé.-Había susurrado en la pequeña habitación del hospital, con John a su lado observando con cariño al cachorro de lobo dormitando a un lado de la cama donde Claudia sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Stiles. 

(...)

Con el pasar del tiempo, Stiles y su pequeño-no tan pequeño-Sour wolf se habían hecho grandes compañeros. El deber de todo animal que representaba un alma gemela era acompañar a la persona (ya sea sobrenatural o no) durante el tiempo que necesario, hasta que encontrara a su verdadero dueño.

Pero Sour wolf, como lo había nombrado Stiles, hacia más que acompañarlo. Era leal, gruñón y sobreprotector con el castaño, pero por dentro era un pequeño oso de peluche que amaba las caricias. 

En su primer año en la escuela, Sour wolf no se había movido de su lado durante toda la jornada escolar. Por lo general, estaba prohibido el ingreso a animales, pero el lobo obviamente sería la excepción. 

Es por eso que, cuando Jackson Whittmore se acercó a burlarse de él por la perdida de su madre diciéndole "el pobre y tonto Stilinski, es tan molesto que su madre prefirió ir al cielo" Sour wolf gruño y mostró sus dientes hasta que el niño se orinó en sus pantalones. 

Esa misma noche, cuando Stiles se quedo a cargo de la señora Smith porque su padre estaba en el trabajo, Sour wolf lloriqueo al lado de su cama, tocando con su hocico la frente del niño.-Ve...ve a tu cama, Sourwolf.—Dijo el niño entre hipidos, lágrimas en sus mejillas rojas por recordar lo que el tonto de Jackson había dicho. Señaló hacia la cama improvisada con un par de remeras y sudaderas de Stiles en un rincón de su habitación. 

El lobo lloriqueo un poco , empujando el cuerpecito de Stiles hasta que hubo un lugar para él en la cama. Se acomodo rodeando con su cuerpo al niño, quien lo abrazo mientras Sour wolf lamia sus mejillas, haciéndolo reír.

-Me haces cosquillas..—Se carcajeo el niño. Desde esa noche, el lobo solo dormía en su cama cuando el Sheriff estaba en casa sino, la cama de Stiles tenia un lugar especial para su animal. 

(...)

-Sour wolf, ¡Maldición, ve más despacio!.—Stiles corría por las calles, intentando seguir el paso de su lobo. Lo había sacado a pasear por la noche, su padre estaba en la comisaría, por lo que no lo regañaría. El lobo había comenzado a olfatear, elevando su cabeza hacia el cielo antes de soltar un quejido y comenzar a correr, desesperado. 

Los pulmones de Stiles ardían mientras sus piernas hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguirle el paso al animal. Llegando hacia un callejón, el lobo de pelaje negro ingreso allí sin importarle si Stiles lo seguía o no. 

Stilinski escuchó el aullido de su Sour wolf y aceleró su paso, casi tropezando con sus propios pies mientras ingresaba al callejón. En un rincón, entre un basurero y unas cajas húmedas, se encontraba un chico rubio con rulos, hecho una pequeña bola. 

-Hey, amigo.—Habló en tono bajo y de forma lenta, algo para nada parecido a lo que sería Stiles en una situación normal. El adolescente estaba temblando, tenía un par de cortes en su rostro, los cuales el lobo se estaba encargando de limpiar. 

-¿Es...es tuyo?.-Cuestiona el rubio, su mano acariciando de forma distraída el pelaje negro del lobo. 

-¿Ese chico grande de allí? Sip, es Sour wolf. Bueno, en realidad es de mi alma gemela pero, ya sabes, está conmigo hasta que nos conozcamos y....sip, ya me callo.—Prometió el chico cuando observo la sonrisa divertida del oji-azul.-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que llame a la Policía o una ambulancia?.—Cuestiona mientras observa curioso al chico. 

-N...no, estoy bien.—Asegura mientras Sour wolf termina de limpiar sus heridas, luciendo satisfecho.—Aun que ¿Podría llamar a un amigo? Para que me busque. 

-Claro amigo, lo que desees. También puedes venir a mi casa y curarte. Es tu elección.—Sonríe Stilinski, Sour wolf poniéndose a su lado. Le acaricia el pelaje de la cabeza con cariño. 

-No, no. Derek puede venir y llevarme a casa.-Dice el joven y Stiles asiente, tendiendo le su teléfono. El adolescente lo toma, marcando un número de forma rápida.-¿Der? Sí, yo uh, sucedió de nuevo.-Es lo que dice y Stiles hace una mueca, alejándose unos pasos y dándole la espalda, para que tenga algo de privacidad. 

Sour wolf camina casi a regañadientes hacia donde se encuentra Stilinski, aun que claramente esta inquieto por algo. Sus colmillos toman el jean de Stiles, tirando de él hacia donde el joven está hablando. 

-Sour wolf, debemos darle algo de espacio al joven. A ti no te gusta que los niños te observen en el parque cuando haces tus necesidades. Y no, no sueltes un bufido, jovencito. Sabes que es cierto.—El lobo lo observó gruñón, el oji-marrón podía imaginarlo como persona, frunciendo el entrecejo.—Sólo déjalo hablar, ¿Sí? Nada le sucederá, ya lo ayudaste lo suficiente.—Se pone en cuclillas, tomando la cabeza del lobo y besando su pelaje un par de veces, solo para molestar. 

-Ya, no quieras escapar de mi, Sourwolf. Por dentro eres como un osito de peluche, amas que te abrace y de besos. 

-¿Oye?.—Escucha a su espalda y suelta al lobo, poniéndose de pie. Enfrenta a Isaac, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras toma el teléfono de sus manos.—Gracias por dejarme llamar, Stiles. 

-¡Hey, sabes mi nombre!.—Dice el oji-marrón y el otro asiente. 

-Estamos en Economía juntos.

-Oh, lo siento. No lo recordaba.-Murmura avergonzado el chico, mejillas ardiendo.Sourwolf le pasa la lengua en su mano.

-Soy Isaac Lahey.-Sonríe un poco, su cabello cayendo sobre la frente. 

-¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Estad con Boyd y Erica..—Dice con reconocimiento.—Bueno amigo, un gusto haber hablado contigo. ¿Esta bien si nos vamos ahora? Papá no tarda en salir de trabajar y no deseo que me encuentre camino a casa, de nuevo.

Una sonrisa divertida cruza los labios de Isaac mientras niega.—Ve tranquilo, Derek no tarda en llegar. Nos vemos mañana.—Comenta y Stiles sacude su mano en forma de saludo antes de darse la vuelta. 

-¡Nos vemos! Vamos, Sourwolf, tenemos películas por ver.—Comienza a caminar y pronto lo oye gimotear. Se da la vuelta, buscando al lobo y encontrando lo a un lado de Isaac.—Lobito, vamos. Te daré los tres filetes que papá cree que no vi en la nevera. 

El lobo gimotea una vez mas, sus orejas caídas. Luce como un perro apaleado.Isaac ríe mientras acaricia el pelaje negro.-Ve amigo, estaré bien.—Asegura pero el lobo parece inquieto. 

-Dios, suele hacerlo cuando las personas le caen bien.—Explica y comienza a caminar.-No te dejaré entrar a casa si llegas más tarde.—Amenaza mientras se aleja. Y, aun que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo el lobo lo sigue, disgustado. 

Esa noche, cuando Stiles se va a dormir, ve a Sourwolf tomando la sudadera que había usado durante el día y tirando de ella hasta el rincón. Olfatea durante unos segundos, acomodando con sus colmillos la prenda antes de acostarse sobre ella con un bufido. 

-Oh, con que así será. ¡Genial!.—Murmura Stiles, observando lo desafiante antes de acostarse dándole la espalda. 

No pasa ni una hora antes de que sienta el colchón hundirse. El cálido y suave pelaje del lobo rodeando una parte de su cuerpo mientras lame su mejilla en forma de disculpa. 

(...)

Luego del encuentro con Isaac fue inevitable que se hicieran amigos y con él vinieron Vernon y Erica. Eran realmente buenos amigos y sus animales parecían amarse. Stiles no podía estar más agradecidos de los amigos que había conseguido, sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando, luego del primer día de juntarse con ellos varias personas populares lo saludaron. Pronto también se estaba uniendo al equipo de lacrosse y, a decir verdad, jugaba bien. 

Sour wolf, por otro lado, parecía enloquecer cada vez que sus amigos venían con olor a Derek, amigo de Isaac, Vernon y Erica, a quien Stiles aún no había conocido. 

-¿Qué es lo que tienes allí, Batman?.—Erica cuestiona antes de morder la manzana que tiene en su mano. Boyd e Isaac, como las personas civilizadas y amables que son, lo saludan con una sonrisa mientras lo ven tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la cafetería. 

-Las.—Toma una respiración, completamente agitado, sus ojos desorbitados.—Las palabras que dirá...¡Oh Dios! Que dirá mi alma gemela cuando me conozca solo aparecieron en mi brazo mientras estaba orinando.—Explica y Erica tira de su brazo con brusquedad (Erica, recuerda que soy un humano, no un hombre lobo) para poder verlo. 

"¿Sabes usar eso?". Es lo que esta escrito en el brazo de Stilinski. Isaac y Boyd lo observan brevemente. 

-Creo que habla de tu pene.—Dice con convicción Erica, sin cambiar su expresión seria. Los tres hombres en la mesa se ponen incomodos, Stiles enrojeciendo.

-Yo digo que es el condón.—Opina Isaac y Stiles solo lo observa boquiabierto -¿Qué?.—Cuestiona. 

-¡Amigo! Creí que nos queríamos.—Hace un puchero el oji-marrón y observa a su otro amigo.—Boyd siempre fuiste mi favorito y ahora entiendo por.-Lo interrumpió.

-Apuesto una hamburguesa a que habla del baño.—Stiles lo observa ofendido, casi dolido.—Lo siento Stiles pero recuerda cuando orinaste el cesto de ropa junto al retrete.

-Son los peores, los odio.—Murmuró entre sus manos.—Y para que sepas Vernon, oriné tu cesto de ropa porque estaba sonámbulo.

-Deja de lloriquear, Batman. Todas las frases de la primera vez que se conocen son vergonzosas. ¿Has leído la mía y de Boyd?.—Cuestiona mientras le enseña su brazo y tira del de Vernon. 

Boyd tiene escrito un: "Hol...grr, no me importaría pedir un pastel si vendrás en él, desnudo."

Erica, por otra parte: "Hola, ¿Qué desea ordenar?."

-¡Oh vamos, no son tan malos! El mío ni siquiera se entiende de que se trata.—Lloriquea una vez mas, un puchero en sus labios. 

-Bien, deja de lloriquear. Si hubieras visto el de Derek posiblemente no podrías quejarte.—Comenta Isaac.—El pobre chico casi muere, quedo rojo por completo y ha tenido su brazo cubierto con remeras mangas largas desde que apareció.—Explica y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Desearía poder leerlo. 

-Derek cree que su alma gemela es un hombre de cuarenta años pervertido.—Erica dice entre risas.

-Lamentablemente no lo es.—Soltó un suspiro exagerado Isaac y Stiles parece interesado.

-¿Ya lo conoció?.

-Derek no, pero nosotros estamos seguros de saber quien es.—Erica sonríe amplio, terminando su manzana.

-¿Podrían grabar el momento en que se conozcan? Eso será divertido.—Sonríe como idiota Stilinski y Erica junto a Isaac se ríen. 

-Claro amigo, lo pondré en un CD para que puedas verlo.

(...)

-No puedo creer que hayan arrastrado mi frágil cuerpo humano hasta aquí.—Se queja una vez más Stiles mientras sostiene el bate de béisbol contra su cuerpo, sus ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la ida y vuelta de la luz en el hospital. 

Erica se encontraba en una camilla, ya que hacia un par de horas había sido atacada por un "León de montaña" dícese hombre lobo, y una pareja le pidió una ambulancia. Boyd iba empujando con rapidez la camilla, atento a cualquier ruido sospechoso. 

-¿Puedes oler algo, Sour wolf?.—Cuestiona Stiles, su lobo quedándose quieto unos pasos por detrás de ellos.—Oye Boyd, espera un mo...—Los gemelos alfa de los que habían estado hablando Erica y Vernon aparecieron cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, sonriendo de forma maliciosa mientras unían sus cuerpos en uno solo. 

-Oh por Dios, voy a morir.-Comenta mientras comienza a correr junto a Boyd.-¡Sour wolf, vamos!.-Grita pero el lobo desobedece, lanzándose hacia los gemelos. 

Stilinski suelta un chillido cuando su lobo es enviado de un golpe contra una de las paredes, gimiendo por el dolor. Boyd suelta un aullido detrás del oji-marrón, antes de tirar de él hacia atrás, comenzando a correr nuevamente. 

-Pero mi Sour...Se queda en silencio cuando, de la nada, un lobo mucho mas grande que Sour wolf aparece junto a un zorro. 

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Boyd esta tirando nuevamente de él y haciéndolo entrar a una habitación . 

-¿Estas loco? Sour wolf quedó alli y está herido.—Dice con desesperación, intentando de forma frenética ver a través del vidrio que hay en la puerta.

-Quédate en silencio. Nuestro alfa se encargará de él cuando termine con los gemelos.

Erica tosió desde su camilla, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Boyd se acercó de inmediato, tomando su mano. Stiles podía ver las venas del chico ponerse negras.

-¿Estas tomando su dolor?.—Cuestiona, intentando cubrir el ruido de gruñidos y cosas rompiéndose afuera.

-Sí, que un alfa la haya lastimado es algo...serio. Tardará mas en sanar.—Explica Vernon, luciendo asustado.

-Estaré bien, tonto.—Le quita importancia la rubia intentando y fallando lucir bien. 

 

Los minutos pasan y Erica comienza a respirar mal, fallando en cuanto a no preocuparse. La puerta de la habitación se abre mientras Stiles se encuentra buscando junto a Boyd algo con lo que ayudar a Erica. Ambos giran sus cabezas hacia la puerta, el moreno gruñendo hasta que ve a su alfa ingresar, seguido de Sour wolf y su zorro. 

 

-Debemos sacar a Erica y llevarla con Deaton. Pero necesitamos apartar a los gemelos de la puerta.—Boyd dice y Stiles solo puede suponer que los oye en el pasillo porque no los ha visto. 

 

Sour wolf se echa en un rincón, lastimado y seguramente dolorido mientras el zorro se para a su lado, lamiendo las lastimaduras del animal.—Concéntrate Stiles.--Ordena, luciendo realmente asustado.—Cambia a forma humana Derek y ayúdanos con esto.—Pide en tono autoritario y Stilinski no tiene tiempo de girar el rostro hacia otro lado para darle al chico privacidad puesto que cambia con rapidez y como si aquello no doliera. Frente a los ojos de Stiles se encuentra el hombre mas caliente que haya conocido. Y desnudo, ¡Des-nu-do!

 

-Oh, definitivamente no me molestaría ver ese trasero durante toda mi vida. O tu pene en mi.—Stiles siente sus mejillas arder cuando las tres personas en la habitación se giran a verlo. El alfa de sus amigos se sonroja con fuerza mientras se pone con dificultad una bata sobre su cuerpo que debe ser al menos dos talles más pequeña.—Lo siento, juro que intento no mirar a tu amigo allí pero...—Lo interrumpen. 

 

-¡Cállate y busca lo que te pedí!.—Vernon exige, cada vez mas nervioso. Derek pronto se encuentra a un lado del moreno, buscando algo para Erica. 

-¿Qué tal esto?.—Pregunta Stilinski luego de uno minutos buscando.

Derek y Boyd lo observan atentamente, las cejas del oji-verde se elevan.—¿Sabes usar eso?.—Responde el alfa y el brazo de Stiles arde, soltando un quejido. Al parecer a Derek le sucede lo mismo ya que gruñe, sus colmillos saliendo al instante. 

-¿Tú?.—Dicen y Erica suelta un quejido.

-¿Hola? Siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme aquí. Podrían, no lo se, apresurarse.--Gruñe lo último y Stiles le da una mirada rápida a todos antes de sonreír. 

-Nop, pero podría funcionar.—Corre hacia la puerta, saliendo de allí.

-¡Stiles! 

-Deja eso ahora mismo.—Escucha al alfa-su alma gemela-decir pero los ignora a favor de ayudar a sus amigos. 

-Hey, par de monstruos, vengan aquí.—Ve a los gemelos correr hacia él y enciende el reanimador, preparándose. Lo golpean, quitándole el aire de los pulmones pero Stiles logra tocarlos con el aparato. 

Los oye gemir mientras lucha por no desmayarse. Ve un gran lobo negro saltar sobre ellos, quienes se encuentran separados, seguido de Vernon. 

La cálida lengua del zorro toca su mejilla, seguramente intentando ayudarlo. Stiles sonrió de forma débil antes de desmayarse. 

(...) 

Despierta en una veterinaria, ya que el dueño al parecer es un maldito druida. Stiles se repite una y otra vez que esto es asombroso mientras toma asiento en las escaleras de entrada a la veterinaria. 

Tiembla un poco por el repentino frío de la noche y siente un hocico apoyarse contra su mejilla antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. 

-Hey, sour wolf. Es bueno verte bien. Me había preocupado.—Abraza con cuidado el cuerpo algo vendado de su lobo y sonrió con cariño cuando este le pasa la lengua.

-Asi que...Sour wolf.—Comentó con diversión Derek mientras toma asiento a su lado. Lleva ropa que debe ser suya, porque se amolda a su cuerpo. Y un maldito par de gafas, el cual lo hace lucir tierno, hermoso y sexy. En sus brazos tiene al zorro, quien observa con interés al lobo y Stiles. 

-Sip, realmente le queda bien.—Murmura con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.—¿Cómo lo llamaste?.—Pregunta interesado. 

-Ella es Stella. Demasiado inquieta, aventurera y desobediente.—Comenta con diversión el morocho, sus ojos estudian detenidamente el rostro de Stiles antes de decir.—Me han dicho que se parece mucho al dueño , ya sabes, mi alma gemela.—Sus ojos brillan con diversión y Stiles se siente un poco ofendido y halagado al mismo tiempo. 

-¡Oye!.

-¿Qué? No puedes esperar que no lo diga. Te lanzaste sobre un par de adolescentes hombre lobo alfa.—Se intento defender Derek.—No deberías haberlo hecho. Es peligroso.—Se escucha severo pero su mirada es suave y cargada de preocupación. 

-No iba a dejar de ayudarlos. Además, ese par de locos hombres lobo habían lastimado a mi Sour wolf –El lobo en cuestión lamio su mano desde donde se encontraba echado, parte en el escalón y parte sobre el regazo de Stiles. 

-Lo se, Stiles. Pero podría haberte pasado algo mas grave que solo un golpe en la cabeza y una lastimadura.-Derek dice mientras con su mano acaricia al zorro.—Me preocupé, pensé que había perdido a mi bonito, inteligente y algo pervertido alma gemela antes de siquiera poder besarlo. O poder pedirle una cita.

Las mejillas de Stiles arden y baja su vista, sonriendo con timidez.—¿Me...me ibas a invitar a cenar?.—Pregunta porque es algo que Stiles no puede imaginar. Alguien tan jodidamente sexy como Derek interesado en él. 

-Yo...uhm, solo si. Dios, solo si quieres ¿Supongo?.—Murmura Derek mejillas ardiendo también. -Solo si me besas ahora.—Stiles eleva su vista, sonriendo coqueto y en forma de broma. No se pierde como el rojo crece aun más en su cuerpo. Derek lame sus labios con su vista puesta en los de Stiles. Tiene unos muy bonitos labios, a decir verdad. No le molestaría besarlo. Presionando sus labios acerca su rostro al de Stiles, escuchando el corazón del chico acelerarse y sintiendo su respiración engancharse. Roza sus narices, sonriendo de forma tímida. Antes de que pueda besarlo, la lengua de Stella y Sourwolf están sobre sus rostros, logrando que se aparten. -¡Hey, no es justo!.-Lloriquea Stiles y Derek ríe, besando su frente. -Ya, vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

(...)

Derek mete las manos en sus bolsillos, siguiendo a Stiles hasta la entrada de la casa. Se sonríen con sus mejillas ardiendo, moviéndose de forma torpe al rededor del otro mientras no saben que decir. 

-Yo, uhm, fue bueno conocerte al fin.—Sonríe pequeñito Derek, sus gafas deslizándose por el puente de su nariz. 

Stiles sonriendo amplio cuando las mejillas del moreno vuelven a arder.—Lo mismo digo. Realmente salí ganando contigo, sexy, tierno y hombre lobo. Bueno con tus betas...y yo un simple humano.—Dice lo último con una risita escapando de sus labios. 

-Oye, no digas eso. Eres perfecto.—Asegura tomando el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Se siente nervioso y avergonzado pero necesita decirlo.

-No me conoces.-Ríe Stilinski, dejando que el hombre acaricie sus mejillas. 

-Pero mis betas si y hablan muy bien de ti.—Asegura.—Además....

-¿Stiles?.—El l Sheriff abre la puerta, las cejas elevadas mientras su mano se dirige hacia donde se encuentra su pistola.—¿Se encuentra perdido, señor Hale?.—Les lanza una mirada de advertencia, logrando que ambos se aparten. 

-No, lo siento señor.—Derek murmura, ojos nerviosos.—Solo vine a traer a Stiles para que no caminara a casa solo.-Explica. 

-Bien.-Asiente antes de mirar a Stiles.—Ve a la cama, niño. Mañana tienes escuela.—Ordena y el oji-marrón suelta un quejido. 

-¡Papá!.—Dice como niño pequeño.—Bien, al menos dame cinco minutos para despedirme de mi alma gemela.—El castaño sonríe triunfante cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. 

-Yo, Dios mío, necesitaré mucho whisky.—Se dice más para si mismo que para los demás.—Les daré cinco minutos y si Stiles no entra, quiero que sepan que tengo una escopeta en el ático. 

Con eso desaparece, dejándolos a ambos en un incomodo silencio.-Lo siento, esto de ser el Sheriff no es un beneficio para mi y...—Derek se acerca, cortando la distancia y besándolo. Stilinski guarda silencio, siguiendo el beso lo mejor que puede mientras el zorro y el lobo se pasean entre sus piernas. 

Siente la cálida mano de Derek acunar su rostro mientras la otra esta en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndolo aun más contra su cuerpo. Ambos gimen, queriendo más pero sabiendo que no pueden. 

-Buenas noches.—Sonríe pequeño Stiles y Derek le devuelve la sonrisa. 

-Descansa. Te enviaré un mensaje mañana para arreglar la cita.—Asegura y se encamina hacia su camaro, seguido por Sour Wolf. Stiles hace un puchero ante aquella vista, sintiendo a Stella acariciarse contra su pantalón. 

-Creo que tu dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante.-Susurra encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose un poco mal por estar decepcionado por no poder dormir con Sourwolf. 

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Stiles había logrado dormirse, escucha un ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo. Se despierta de inmediato, sentándose en su cama mientras Stella gruñe hacia la oscuridad. 

-Stella, tranquila bonita.—La voz de Derek suena baja mientras se acerca a la cama, sonriendo avergonzado. Las gafas no están y se encuentra vestido solo con una remera musculosa junto a unos pantalones de algodón. 

Stella vuelve a acostarse, ahora a los pies de Stiles.—Sour Wolf estaba inquieto, está acostumbrado a dormir contigo. Por lo que vinimos a visitarte.-Dice y Stiles se contiene de decir que luce adorable. 

Porque lo hace, completamente, pero no debe decirlo.

-También extraño dormir con Sour Wolf.—Murmura sonriendo y le hace una seña al lobo para que suba a la cama. Este obedece de inmediato, acostándose a un lado del zorro. 

-Bueno, vendré por el en la mañana. Tal vez podríamos ir a desayunar luego.—Dice con rapidez Derek, su mano acariciando la parte detrás de su cuello. 

-¿Es una pregunta o afirmación?.—Cuestiona con diversión Stiles y Hale suelta un suspiro, nervioso. 

-No lo se, ambas.-Nuevamente suena como una pregunta y Stilinski ríe por lo bajo, no intentando llamar la atención de su padre. 

No quiere que amenace con la escopeta a su alma gemela, muchas gracias. 

-Bien, puedes pasar por mi a las doce.

-Pero creí que íbamos a desayunar.-Derek dice, luciendo confundido. 

-Oh, sí. Solo que suelo despertar a esa hora.-Eleva sus hombros y Hale rueda sus ojos con cariño y exasperación. Stiles ni siquiera sabia que aquello era posible. 

-Bien, pasaré por ti a las doce. 

Durante el desayuno al día siguiente “Stiles, no puedes llamarle desayuno si lo estas comiendo a las doce", ambos se conocen un poco más. Derek es universitario en su primer año. Está estudiando para ser profesor de Historia y es un completo amante por los libros, Stiles nuevamente lo encuentra adorable. 

-No puedes comer papas rizadas como desayuno.—Había dicho Derek solo para molestar al castaño mientras lo veía llevar una papa a su boca. Lo cal era algo realmente sexy de ver, si Derek era sincero, pero estaba intentando controlar su erección.-Mucho menos con un batido.

-Lo siento señor solo como ensaladas. ¿Y eso siquiera puede contar como desayuno?.—Ríe mientras le avienta una papa, Derek le hace mala cara.—Dios, eres igual a Sour Wolf. 

-Deja de compararme con el lobo.—Se queja Hale, no porque le moleste, sino porque le ha dicho eso ya varias veces. 

-Es que son idénticos.—Responde casi indignado Stilinski.—Oh, y hablando de nuestros hijos, quiero repartir los días que estarán con cada uno. Ya sabes, cuando tengas que volver a la Universidad.—Murmura y ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso. Llevan poco conociéndose pero se siente como si fuera demasiado y no cree que vaya a poder soportarlo. 

-Bueno, pueden quedarse contigo durante la semana. Y puedes ir a visitarme los fines de semana con Stella y Sour Wolf.—Eleva sus hombros. 

-¡Claro, todo lo tengo que hacer yo!.—Se queja con falsa molestia el de ojos marrones –¿Y desde cuando acepté ser la madre en esta relación? No lo recuerdo. 

Derek ríe y es algo hermoso de escuchar, hace que el corazón de Stiles salte un poco. Le gusta ver la sonrisa del morocho, las pequeñas arrugas que se forman a los costados de sus ojos y sus bonitos y tiernos dientes de conejo. 

(...)

-Mamá, deja de hacer eso, es asqueroso.—Luego de meses de estar en una relación con Derek, Erica Boyd y Isaac habían comenzado a llamarlo mamá. 

Lo cual era espeluznante, a decir verdad. 

Stiles sonríe malicioso y mueve su cadera contra la de Derek, quien suelta un gruñido a su beta por ingresar al loft sin previo aviso. 

Hale había estado leyendo un libro en el sofá, con Stiles sobre su regazo, recostado contra su pecho mientras veía la televisión en un volumen bajo. 

-Eso te ganas por entrar de esa manera.—Comenta Stiles y luego, porque puede, acerca su rostro al de Derek para besarlo. Es un poco apasionado, solo porque quiere molestar a las personas y sonríe triunfante cuando escucha un gemido por parte de Derek. 

-¿Sabes? Es caliente verte con esas gafas puestas, luces sexy y tierno.—Dice en tono bajo Stilinski y sabe que Erica esta escuchando porque quedo paralizada a pasos de la entrada, con Boyd detrás de ella.—Quisiera saber como te ves chupando mi polla con ellos puestos, mirándome mientras...

-Vamos, Dios, demasiada información.—Vernon dice con su rostro luciendo horrorizado y Stiles suelta un carcajada mientras Derek lo observa con diversión. 

-¡Son asquerosos, no es justo mamá!.—Chiilla Erica mientras es arrastrada fuera del apartamento. 

-¡Se lo merecían!.—Exclama mientras los ve cerrar la puerta de entrada. Gira su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada del morocho, quien luce realmente divertido.—¿Qué? Lo hacían.—Se defiende y recibe un corto beso por parte de su novio. 

-Eres de lo peor.—Comenta entre risas, su boca viajando al cuello del castaño y mordiendo allí.—Ahora, uh, ya sabes...si aún quieres que te haga una mamada con los anteojos puestos podria...-Stiles lo interrumpe. 

-Oh por Dios, es mi sueño.—Dice con emoción.—Si lo haces te amaría por siempre. 

-Ya me amas.—Responde con superioridad Hale y Stiles golpea su brazo. 

-Pero dije por siempre.—Hace un puchero para que Derek lo vea y se arrepienta de lo que dijo. El morocho se aparta de su cuello y lo observa, riendo. 

-Dios, no se porque te amo.—Comenta mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Stiles y se pone de pie, sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cumplir tu sueño?.—Dice con una sonrisa socarrona y Stiles lo besa repetidas veces. 

-Te amo.—Derek eleva sus cejas y Dios, Stiles aun no entiende como son tan comunicativas.—Y no solo por la mamada.—Derek rueda sus ojos con cariño. 

-Yo más, Stiles.


End file.
